


Love Me

by BlackViking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gp Katie Holt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: While Paladin's of Voltron celebrate; Katie can't shake the fact that she likes Allura but doesn't want to step on Lance's toes; but that all changes when Allura discover Katie's secret and the confession that changes their lives forever.





	1. The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on Voltron that I wanted to write; I have no idea on how old Pidge(Katie)is, but I have her at seventeen. I'm not sure if that warrants an archive warning though; I put one anyway because Allura is ten thousand years old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge pines over Allura during the Festival.

They look happy, dancing under the bright lights of the city festival. A significant victory against the Galra lifted morale like never before. It was a hard battle against Zarkon, and the Paladins won with sheer force and the might of Voltron.

The coalition celebrated in honor of the people and Voltron. The Balmera sang and dance with earthlings, Keith sat drinking with his mother; mostly discussing battle plans. Shiro busied himself aboard the Atlas. Hunk, of course, dines with his fellow friends of the Balmera. And Lance, the center of attention, dances with Princess Allura. It was a friendly one, since how he was still in the kinks of asking Allura out. They swayed to the soft music, a slow rhythm that flowed and complemented their synch. They completely harmonize. It's what Pidge was afraid of; the possibility of Allura was choosing Lance over her.

Between thicken, crowds; Pidge stood drink in hand, her grip held firmly and tightened around the glass. She was fuming at the nostrils. Pidge had watch as Lance swoop and stole her thunder; she was going to ask Allura to the dance. The two had recently betted against the other in chess; the winner would have the first dance with the Princess. Pidge won fair and square, but Lance, the sore loser, cheated. Pidge stood under the lights, sipping the warm beverage. The lanterns, Pidge knew, were supposed to symbolize the souls of the departed, as the Feast was not only honoring the living but as well as the lost. To remember their loved ones, both in prayer and by feasting in their honor.

"Rotten bastard," Pidge said. She grumbled under her breath. She couldn't stand looking at her grinning face. He didn't deserve the dance; he cheated, it wasn't fair. Pidge wanted to cry while she dodges a group of intoxicated citizens and quickening her pace to rejoin her family who had wandered further ahead. She passes Hunk stuffing his face and gulping pints of drinks. Pidge move by fans of different ages and heights, a few of them were guys her age; however, Pidge has no interest in boys or men. 

Pidge her name called, the man addressing her as Paladin. The man offered her a sizzling skewer with grace, Pidge gave a genuine smile and offered to pay the man. The seller only gave it to her free of charge. The meat was so hot that fat still dripped from it, and when she bit off a piece Pidge's face twist and stifled a moan. The flavor was unlike anything she had ever tasted, the meat cooked to consummation and the portions of vegetables in between onions, bell peppers and some other thing she didn’t recognize - so spicy they brought tears to her eyes. Pidge sat in the corner near the feast; she soaked in her sorrow thinking about Allura. 

"Hey, Pidge!" Hunk said sitting next to her. His eyes shifted between his friend and the hot, steaming meat. "Uh, you gonna eat that?" Pidge didn't bother answering, instead set the meat in Hunk's direction. Her bulky friend quickly ate them. 

Pidge sighed as she stood to leave with Hunk tagging along. "Something wrong, Pidge?" She didn't answer; her gaze solely sat on the Princess. Allura was alone, and Pidge was going to go for it; she needed to know where Lance was.

"What's up dweebs," He slung his arm around Pidge's shoulder. "Haven't seen you during the festival, Pidgy; where ya been?" PIdge's face cringe at the sound of her nickname. It was stupid and uncalled for, "hey, thanks for the letting me get the dance with Allura." He ruffles her hair.

"I didn't," she slaps his hand away. "You cheated!"

"Did not, I ask her fair and square." Lance defended.

"Bullshit, we had an agreement, and you broke it." Pidge was angry, and her fist tighten. The rose in her chest; she was going to hit Lance.

"What's going on?" The voice was soft and soothing, yet it held concern. The three Paladins glance in the direction the sound; it was Allura. 

"Pidgy here thinks I stole her thunder." Lance tease.

"Fuck you, Lance."

"Katie!" They all turn to Katie's mother. She was frowning at her daughter. Pidge couldn't stand to get a lecture from her mother. She ignored the calls after her, even Allura's; making her way through the crowd of people Pidge tried not to knock anyone over in her path. Anger and confusion swirled inside Pidge, and she felt as vulnerable as she had the moment she let Lance get under her skin. Pidge had pined after Allura when she first met her all those years ago. Pidge was afraid she’d misunderstood their friendship and bond over the Komar for love when it was nothing more than friendship. Of course, friends loved each other also. And in the midst of it all stood Allura, who she could not get out of her mind, no matter how much Pidge fought against her feelings. 

Pidge found herself far from the festival and in the Castle of Lions, she was alone finally. She went to her quarters and fell upon her bed. Arms behind her head she thought of the foolish display she made in front of Allura. 

"Idiot, stupid!" Pidge scold herself. How could she act a fool in front of everyone; Lance and ignorant ways got the best of her. The thought of Allura, not seeing her as girlfriend material--it tore at Pidge. A knock came from outside of her door. "Come in. Hunk, what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how my buddy's doing. You okay?" Hunk sits on the bed and rubs Pidge's shoulder.

"Not really."

"Is this about Lance and Allura?" Pidge nods. "I'm sorry Pidge. I know Lance can be a jerk sometimes, but he's your friend. He likes Allura just as much as you do, you know." Hunk understood where Pidge is coming from, but he needed his friend on her feet for what he hopes will be the tipping point for Katie. "Cheer up, Pidge, besides I bet Allura doesn't even like Lance."

"Well, you didn't see how close they were; it was disgusting." Hunk chuckles softly.

"Yeah, but there's no way she likes him." Hunk assured Pidge.

"If you say so."

"I know so," He left her room, "don't stay in here too long, okay?"

"Give me some time. I'll be out shortly." Pidge laid back down with her arms behind her head. It was at least an hour at spent in her room. Why did she have to like a Princess? Allura was out of her league, yet Pidge found it exciting to rise to the challenge. If Lance wants to stand in her way, then Pidge would have to beat him at the game. 

Pidge worked through the night, drawing up plans to woo Allura and defeat her fellow Paladin. It was well in the morning that Pidge didn't have a proper plan with destroying Lance and winning Allura. She groans and fell back on the floor. 

"Maybe I should try the regular way; after all, they're not machines." Pidge left her room with a yawn when she came across Allura in the corridor.

Allura caught Pidge's eye, giving the young Paladin that smile could shatter the star into a million. She was beautiful. The Princess was accustomed to wearing earthling clothes, so she was dress in a blue silk nightgown that hugs her curves in the right areas. The back, cut out which ave light to the smooth dark skin; the gown emphasizes Allura's ass; Pidge drooled at the mouth, it thick, round and needs penetrating. Pidge felt her cock throb in her pants; imagining the Princess bent over and taking her cock deep in her ass.

"Pidge is something the matter?" Allura said to her.

Pidge jolt from her daydream with a shriek, "nothing!" Pidge turned on her heel and went for the showers. Allura surprise at Pidge's alarming speed. Allura frowned. Pidge has a tendency avoiding her; Allura thought it sarcasm. And she went back to her room and prepared herself for the worst, or best experience she will have. Allura was going to confess; tell Pidge how she feels. At the festival she meant to do just that; but with Lance there, it proved difficult to do so. Pidge was heading for the showers' perhaps Allura could tell her then.

The warm water poured over her as she lathered her soft flesh. It was morning, and the Paladin's are in training, which gave Pidge time to catch a quick shower before she joins them. The soap washes over her, it was a relaxing feeling as it soothes her. She couldn't stop thinking about this morning, seeing the Princess in that gown: it was breathtaking. The way the corridors lights shone on her skin, emanating the sensual aura. Pidge loved the cut gown gave way to Allura's cleavage; the supple breast, so round and juicy.

Pidge caress her small pert chest as she thought more of the Princess. She tweets her nipples, feeling them grow hard. Pidge took the soft sponge and brushed them as well. The Paladin moan and groan, gasping. Pidge couldn't contain the height of her voice; her words carried throughout the shower. Her cock rose, jolted straight ahead; with that Pidge reached down and grabbed her cock. Pidge gave slow strokes before spending them; she watched as she went about pleasuring herself. After a few seconds, Pidge's hand actions became more frantic, and before long she was vigorously pumping her hard member. After a few minutes, her dick loosened, and Pidge shot her load along the wall.

Pidge got dress and left the shower; unannounced that she was not alone. The steam rose like a sauna; it was near blinding, yet enough to hide the gawking eyes of the blue Paladin.

 


	2. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's gotta have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people wonder; I write futa and smut the best way I know how: full of sex and no plot(hardly)

Pidge sat next door to the showers; she loved to air dry. It was a common thing enjoyed doing back home, and it stuck with her. Pidge stood, stark naked her thoughts focus again on Allura: the soft feeling of the Princess ass, the touch od her smooth skin and the caressing of her thighs. The sound of her voice when she moans Pidge's name. The warmth of her lips and tongue as they massage her hefty sac. The loving tender kiss they would share every morning. 

Pidge smile as her cock harden once again. "Round two," Pidge reached for her cock when a loud knocking brought her back to reality. Pidge quickly places a towel over her exposed body. 

"Who is it?" She tries to sound calm--normal, no one knows about her extra appendage, save for those mice that happen to scurry in her room. Pidge remember that day as if it was yesterday; she was masturbating to a picture she happens to catch of the Princess, never noticing them there.

"Pidge, it's me, Allura. May I come in?" Pidge curse as she had no clean clothes right now. 

"Yes!" Pidge heard the door swing open. Through the glass, she could see Allura. She was wearing the blue dressing gown Pidge had got her for during her time on Earth, and her white hair was the very definition of beautiful; it cascades further down her back than any other woman, or species in the galaxy. Allura's smiled at Pidge before turning around and closing the door. Allura pulled at the shoulders, it fell to the floor and swiftly followed by the matching undies Pidge chose. The Paladin averted her eyes out of respect but not before catching a glimpse of Allura's firm ass.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Pidge nervously asks.

"Can you apply this to my back?" She asked, holding a small brown bottle. Allura had no expression Pidge could read; she was blank, which was unlike her. Pidge gulp then nodded and took the bottle. Opening it; she poured some of the clear liquid into her palm and began to smother it onto her back.  

"Lower," Allura ordered. Pidge complied. "Lower," Once again Pidge followed her orders. Soon the young Paladin's hands found its way to just above Allura's ass. Nervous; Pidge looked up and met Allura's gaze.

"What's the matter, Pidge." Allura teases the Paladin with the sway of her hips. Pidge chokes on her breath with how close the Princess has her ass to Pidge's face. It's almost enough to knock her glasses off. Pidge felt it rising in her chest, in her cock; she couldn't fight back the lust that burns inside her. Pidge took hold of Allura's thick ass. Squatting down, Pidge licked outside edges of Allura's ass, smelling a thick, repulsive, pungency; Pidge didn't hesitate to award herself. The Princess hadn't shower, yet it didn't stop Pidge; the green Paladin licked and sucked. Allura's nearly fell, the pleasure she was feeling from the young woman.

"You're amazing, Pidge," She grabs the back of Pidge's hard, digging her manicured nails in her skull. "I never had this before; deeper," Allura was strong, nearly shoving Pidge's face between her bubble butt cheeks. "Deeper, Pidge, deeper!" She demanded. Pidge was on cloud nine; this was the best feeling ever. Suffocating between a thick ass booty; she could die and be happy. Pidge slurps the wet juices flowing into her mouth. She gasps and moans, feeling the rising of her cock. Pre-cum was leaking at the slit as she strokes herself. The water in the distance couldn't possibly deafen the cries of pleasure between them. 

Pidge pushed her tongue deeper into Allura's ass. She was tasting the morning's sweat. She wanted that all over her white face, she wanted to live with it. Pidge, for a moment, put her head into it, getting off a whiff of it in her hair when she leaves. Pidge spit, and slobbered, driving her tongue deeply into the Princess asshole over and over. 

"That's good, very good!" Allura's cried out while playing with her swollen clit. After what seemed like an eternity, the Princess came, squirting her juices along the shower walls. Allura's continued to wring her pussy while some of her juices ran down Pidge's gulping throat. 

Pidge sat back on her heels. Allura turned and looked down at the nine thick inches of cock jolting from the dusty orange pubic hair. "By the Ancients, Pidge, your tongue is truly blessed." Pidge took hold of her glasses her cheeks turning a shade darker at the Princess complement.

"T-thank you, Princess." 

"Please, Allura is fine." Allura took Pidge by the hand and sat her down on the shower benches. "Was that your first time?"

"It was. I never did... that before, but it felt like I've been doing it all my life." Pidge rub the back of her nape, nervously, she asks, "did you like it?"

Allura leans up and places a gentle, soft kiss to the Paladin, "very, very much." They kissed again, feeling their tongue against the other. Pidge felt Allura's hands caress her thighs, moving to the base of her cock. Pidge gasped, throwing her head back. 

"Do you like it?" Allura aks with a soft tug.

"Yes,"

"Stand up and turn around," Allura said. "I want to try something, please, Pidge." Hearing the Princess soft voice, how her rolls off the tongue of her lover. Pidge couldn't resist. She did as she was told, and turn, Pidge placed her hands on the wall, allowing for the slender finger to penetrate her ass. Pidge felt a thrusting sensation in her hips. The Princess's long fingers dug in her hand at the same time the remaining ones tickled her balls. Pidge face downward to see the Allura's right hand stroking her hard cock.

"I read about this during our time on Earth. Does it please you, Paladin of Voltron?" She cooed softly.

"Yes, god, yes!" Allura smiles knicking Pidge's white cheeks with her teeth before licking over the small mark. Allura peck each cheeks with her thick lips. Allura stood to turn Pidge around. Their tongue's met again in an explosive kiss, and Allura once more took hold and stroke Pidge's cock.

Every night Pidge has dreamt of this exact moment, every night she jerked her cock thinking of the Princess. "Faster, Allura," the Princess did just that, speeding her hand; loving the way Pidge whimpers and moans her name. Allura bent Pidge at the hip; she went lower and lower with her tongue until they grazed the grapefruit-size sac. Allura's mouth opens completely engulfing them. Her tongue twist and circle Pidge's balls like a washer. Saliva builds in her mouth, seeping from the corners and running down her neck atop her supple breast. Two fingers, Allura's penetrates Pidge's pink tiny hole, as the Princes work them one digit after the other Pidge was losing her mind at the sensation that surge's through her. Allura is amazing, and Pidge can't wait to taste the rest of her Princess. 

* * *

The other Paladins were training on the other side of the Castle. Hunk, Lance and Keith fought in a simulator, battling against Galra cruisers. "Anyone know when Allura and Pidge will decide to join us?" Hunk ask terrified. Simulator or not, the fear of dying plagues him.

"Focus on the mission, Hunk!" Keith shouted as a blast knocks his Lion back into Lance.

"I'm sure Pidge is still sulking over losing Allura to me. Besides, we got this!" Lance charge at the Galra fleets, destroying three at a time he presses the attack.

* * *

"Don't stop, Allura." Pidge whimpered, as Allura slowly strokes and sucks her dick. Pidge grabbed her head, feeding her cock. Allura had confessed to Pidge that she has watch Earth's "porn" and has learned it's most intimates pleasures.

"Am I doing well, Pidge?"

"More than well, Allura." Pidge place her cock back in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the cockhead, bobbing furiously; Pidge was going to come soon. She groans as Allura sucks harder with a hungry lust. And as Pidge expected, the Paladin erupted her warm jizz in Allura's mouth; sucking every thick heavenly drop. Allura's kept stroking, moving her hand at each spurt of cum. Allura smiles at a job well done; she slips out the still hardening cock from her sticky mouth and places a hard kiss on the tip. Allura, still on her knees looking up while massaging Pidge's testicles. "I can't believe this happened,"

"Me neither, but I'm glad it did."

"Me too." Pidge concurs.

"So... what's next?" Pidge froze for a while; she knows what Allura means, of course, the Princess would want that. "Pidge?" Allura bothered not wasting time as they were already late for training. She leans forward and takes hold of the veiny cock, placing it back in her mouth. Pidge grunts at the force of the suction; she attempts to withdraw her cock from the hungry lips only to feel the steady hands at the back of her ass, pushing her hips forward. 

Allura pulls Pidge from her soaking mouth, "I want to feel you inside me, Pidge." Allura stood face forward against the shower walls. Pidge beheld Allura in all her glorious beauty: the indents at the bottom of back atop her thick ass. Pidge moves behind her, placing her left hand at the waist and right to the base of her cock. The young Paladin spits on the tip of her cock before smearing her head with it. Allura backs against, the tip of Pidge's cock slowly digging into the warm velvet of her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Allura," Pidge slaps both her hands down on Allura's bubbly asscheeks; she loved the way the ripple goes through the thick mounds of flesh. "So, tight." She braces herself on Allura back. Pidge gave a hard thrust that makes Allura scream; hard slaps as flesh on flesh filled the shower, and the sounds of their moans caress their ears. Pidge pounds the Allura as if life depends on it. Allura never felt anything like before; her virgin wall outstretches to accommodate Pidge's impressive size womanhood. For the next thirty minutes as Pidge mercilessly fucked Allura's hot, wet pussy before she felt the impending orgasm rising. Allura continues to stroke Pidge's ego; praising the young Paladin's superior virility. Pidge had come to know of the Princess dirty mouth. 

"Get ready for a big load," Pidge warned as she put both hands on Allura's shoulders while power fucking Allura's pussy. Allura's clench around the shaft as she had her orgasm. Her leg shook, and she squirted once again; the Princess could feel the wetness run down her leg and she was sure Pidge could feel it on her meatstick.

"Yes! Fuck your cheap whore, Paladin! Make your bitch cum all over the floor! I'll lick your cock clean after you've released your love juice inside me. I'll fucking spitshine your cock!" Allura wasn't kidding she was saying earthly things, and it was driving Pidge mad with burning lust. Thrusting harder without mercy; Pidge's cock fully lodged inside.

Pidge thought of the sight: watching Allura vacuum her cum for her enjoyment. Pidge thought it to be better watching TV "Fuck Pidge. I'm going to cum again! Make me cum. Please, Paladin of Voltron!" She pleads as Pidge power fucks her cunt. Pidge moaned, feeling her giant nutsack contracting, balls working overtime to produce as much precious cum as she could. Pidge continued furiously pounding and slapping Allura's ass hard and savoring every cry from her sweet, angelic voice.

"FUCK!" Allura screamed as her tight pussy clamped down even harder on the thick cock. Her hot pussy juice spraying all over Pidge's balls and legs. Pidge squeezed her tits hard in her fist as the first shot flew out of her veiny cock, immediately hitting insides. Pidge felt like her cock was fire hose on full blast. All over the place. Her first spurt lasted a full five seconds; Pidge wasn't sure if she was cumming or pissing, so much gooey white liquid forcefully shot out the end of her gorgeous cock. She's cum a thousand times but never has she shot like this.

"Oh fuck!" Pidge moans, balls deep in Allura's, releasing her river of cum. Her ballsack lifting as each nut took turns alternating sperm discharge duty. Pidge's balls fully drained; she slumped over Allura's sweaty back. Pidge laid there, her body exhausted from the physical exertion of fucking the busty Princess so hard. Allura, on the other hand, kicked it into overdrive, the volume of her lust proved to be more than Pidge can imagine and handle. Pidge stood on trembling legs, her cock slipping; making a slurping noise, cum flows from the empty hole.

Pidge sat on the wet floor, legs spread and flaccid cock laid on her thigh. Pidge's tried to get hold of herself; she may have exaggerated on how many times her cock ejaculated. A shadow came over Pidge as she looks up to see eyes focus on her cock; they were overflowing with a passionate desire. The Princess knelt between shaken thighs. "Are you all right, Pidge," she took hold of her cock, feeling the soft flesh in her hand, "there's something else I want to try." Allura's eyes glow as well as the markings on her darken cheeks. And her hand emanates light around Pidge's cock. 

"Allura what are you?" Pidge groaned in pain to pleasure. Her cock forced to grow full mast; rejuvenated by Altean magic. When Pidge's cock was to her liking, Allura mounted it. Allura moans from the newfound feeling of magic mixed with Pidge's cock. Something she'll have to add to their sex life. Pidge may have a force-grown hard on, but her body was nothing of the sort. Pidge lays flush against the floor.

"Mmmmm," came from the Princess' mouth; she moaned as she rode her hips forward and backward. Pidge could barely hold her head up from Allura's relentless slamming of her hips; she turns Pidge to face her to kiss her. They kissed deeply, tongues tickling each other. God, Allura loves the human way of making out.; she's never experienced anything of the kind, but having this moment with Pidge is the best thing. Allura's tongue was long and her mouth wet and hot, she made Pidge melt every time they kissed her. She slid her tongue as deep into Pidge mouth as she could and sucked her tongue. Allura continued her assault on Pidge's beautiful face, staring deep into her eyes. The wet tongue jousting for another 10 minutes, plenty of saliva smearing all over each other's faces all awhile Allura kept her hips a-moving. By now, they both had missed training, and the other Paladin's may want an explanation. It didn't matter to Allura as she kept passionately kissing Pidge who was exhausted and had passed out from their lovemaking.

Allura drifted off to sound sleep after she wrung Pidge tired cock of two more ejaculations. The young Paladin breath faintly as her exhausted from Allura fucking her for so long laid on the body fluids. Allura's head rested on Pidge's bosom as she savors the slow pulses from her glorious cock still hard inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
